


Baby You're Not Alone, Cause You're Here With Me

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Mutual Pining, Six Drink Amy, and it's mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: At the end of yet another successful week, the 99th Precinct once again takes over Shaw's bar, and Gina drunkenly dares Amy to get up to 6 drinks, forgetting not only the rule of 'Don't ever dare Amy,' but also what happened last time. Luckily, Jake's there to make it all okay again.Set somewhere between 'The Beach House' and 'Johnny And Dora'
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Baby You're Not Alone, Cause You're Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Team Starkid's 'A Very Potter Musical' song, "Not Alone".

It was Friday night, and once again Shaw’s was filled with members of the 99th precinct as they celebrated yet another successful week. Nothing too much out of the ordinary, they closed a few B&Es, got some new leads on a missing person’s case that, in Jake’s opinion, will lead them to closing it by the end of next week and Amy and Rosa had been assigned a cool new murder case (Something Jake was incredibly jealous of).

They were all extremely happy with their past week, and as a result, a lot more open to the thought of getting _slightly_ more drunk than usual, something that never went that well for any of them.

Gina, who was pretty far ahead of them, drinks wise, had decided it was a good idea to dare Amy to get to six drinks, clearly forgetting the rule they created: ‘Don’t dare Amy to do anything ever’. Did she also forget what happened last time? Or was she just doing it to be mean? None of them knew.

Amy, who was only at two drinks and talking as obnoxiously as ever, jumped at the challenge, loudly announcing just how easy that was before questioning Gina on why she assumed she couldn’t, her competitive drive mixed with the alcohol in her system turning her a lot more stubbornly proud than usual.

“Come on Ames, this really isn’t a good idea. Don’t you remember last time? Or did you forget as well?” Jake attempted to reason, sending an exasperated glance Gina’s way. The small amount of time he’d spent with six-drink Amy last time was enough to make him promise himself to do everything in his power to prevent her from getting there again. He hated seeing her so sad, and it made his heart ache when she said she was alone. Could she not see everyone around her, all the people who loved her? Could she not see _him_?

“Ugh!” She almost screamed, “Not you too! Why doesn’t anyone believe I can do this! You know what, I’m going to prove you all wrong! Then you’ll be sorry!” And with the stomp of her foot, she marched off towards the bar.

“No! Amy, come on...:” Jake called after her, getting no response. Deciding not to follow her (He’d so regret it if he did, everyone knew that), he threw himself into the booth they’d occupied, sliding away his drink. Now that Amy had her heart set on six drinks, he knew he needed to be sober, or at least mostly sober, to deal with her once shit hit the fan.

“Gina, why would you do that? You know that we never dare Amy to do anything and you know what six drink Amy means!” Jake fought to keep his voice calm as he questioned Gina. Yelling wasn’t going to help anything.

“No Jake. I totally don’t know either of those things” Gina said in such a tone that no one could tell if she was being sarcastic or not (And with a drunk Gina, it really could be either)

“Well, in case you need reminding, six drink Amy is sad, depressed Amy. I don’t like six-drink sad, depressed Amy. No one likes sad, depressed Amy. Sad, depressed Amy isn’t good” Jake explained, hands flailing and voice becoming more strained the more he thought about it. 

“Oh my God, relax lover boy. I’m sure your girlfriend will be fine” Gina giggled, knowing exactly how to rile him up (After all, she’d been doing it for the better part of her life).

Jake’s mouth dropped open, his ears turning red. “She’s not my girlfriend” He grumbled, the entire table laughing as he looked down. 

As the night progressed Amy drank more and more, coming back to the table every time she went up a level. Each time she returned someone tried to get her to stop, or at the very least pace herself a bit (Attempting to be funny, Gina told Jake to try and convince her to stop when she came back at drink four. Jake did, only to get a sly “I dare you to come here and make me, hot stuff.” His cheeks still hadn’t returned to normal colour.)

Even Rosa, who typically found Amy’s drunkenness scale one of the most amusing things in the world, was trying to get her to stop at drink five. Too bad five-drink Amy was more stubborn than any other Amy.

Eventually, they relocated to the pool table, mostly because they were getting bored, but also to attempt to get Jake, who’d rarely taken his eyes away from the direction of the bar, to relax and actually enjoy himself. It sorta worked, and just as he was lining up to take his shot, he caught sight of Rosa’s eyes narrowing as she looked at something behind him.

Forgetting about his turn, he spun around to find Amy walking, well stumbling, towards them, hair frizzy and just generally disheveled.

“There you guys are! I thought I lost you. Look, six-drink Amy! I told you I could get there. And see, I’m fine!” She hiccuped, leaning against the side of the pool table and staring intensely at Jake.

“Okay, Ames. If you need me, I mean if you need anything, just tell me, okay?” Jake said wearily, touching her as if to let her know that he was there. Amy nodded, biting her lip before looking down at her feet.

As Jake continued to play she would glance up to look at him until the tears brimming in her eyes or the fear of him noticing forced her head back down. ‘ _He’ll never love me,'_ she thought sadly, ‘ _I’m gonna be alone forever.’_

She got so caught up in her self-deprecating thoughts that she didn’t realize Jake was staring back at her, his eyes wide and full of concern.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked softly. A lump formed in Amy’s throat, her emotions hitting her full force. She shook her head frantically, a hand coming up over her mouth to suppress a sob.

“No!”

Jake dropped the cue like it burnt, immediately grabbing her by the shoulders. “Okay, okay, okay. Come on Amy. Let’s sit you down,” He began to lead her slowly towards one of the couches that lined the back wall, knowing it would be more comfortable than the booth, “Charles, can you get her a glass of water?” Charles nodded, crossing the room to the bar while Jake sat Amy down.

“There you go, you’re okay,” He whispered, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm cautiously around her shoulders, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb as she continued to shake her head, “Yes you are. Come on, tell me what’s wrong”

“No one’s ever...ever gonna l-l-love me and I’m so alone” She gasped between sobs, turning to bury her head in the crook of Jake’s neck.

Jake froze, both at her actions and words. This is exactly why six-drink Amy is bad. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Charles came back with the glass of water, smiling excitedly when he took notice of their position. Jake, who knew whatever Charles was planning on saying would just make everything worse, mouthed a quick ‘Thank you’ before waving him off, turning his focus back to Amy.

“Hey Amy, drink some of this. Can you do that for me? Then we’ll talk” He leaned over, which was pretty hard with Amy clinging to him like a koala, to pick up the glass. 

Amy looked from him to the glass, then shook her head again. “No. I want a hug”

“And I’ll hug you,” Jake promised. Who knew six drink Amy was so tactile? “But first you’ve got to drink this. It’ll sober you up and calm you down a bit”

Reluctantly, Amy complied, letting go of Jake to take the water, drinking it in record speed. She put the glass down and stared at Jake expectantly. 

“Do you want any more?” A secret part of him hoped she did. That way, he could delay any form of emotion as long as possible. Emotions are scary things, and these ones are way too important to screw up.

“No. I want a hug” She repeated. Fighting the urge to chuckle, he opened his arms to her, smiling when she snuggled into them like it was something she’d done forever.

“Now, why do you think you’re alone?”

“Ever since Teddy and I broke up I’ve just felt so lonely,” She hiccuped sadly, “It’s like, everyone has someone. And I’ve got no one. And I just know that it’s going to be like that forever” 

Jake felt his heart break at just how sure she sounded. “Oh Ames, that’s not true”

“Yes it is”

Jake sighed internally, knowing what he was about to say could majorly backfire. He really, really wasn't good at this sorta stuff. “No, it’s not. You’re never alone. You’ve got the whole squad behind you, and you’ve got me. I’m always gonna be right beside you. We’re partners, I’ve got you, remember? And even when you eventually sergeant and we aren’t working together anymore I’m still gonna be right there beside you. I’m here for you Amy, I always will be”

Amy’s head came up from his shoulder, unsure of what to say or do next. “Do you promise?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course I promise” He smiled at her. She sighed as contentedly as she could, tucking her head back into his neck as her tears finally showed some signs of slowing down.

They remained sitting there, Jake stroking her hair as he whispered a mantra of “I’m here” and “You’re not alone” continuously. He knew one thing for sure, he was going to keep that promise, even if she’s too drunk to remember it herself.

As long as he can help it, Amy Santiago will never be truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a bit OOC, but being drunk and pining isn't something that mixes together very well (So I've heard), especially when you're a sad drunk. Besides, there's a lot we didn't see in that ep. Maybe she was a crying, emotional mess. We'll never know.  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
